User blog:Boomdodger/Star Wars: The Force Awakens Trailer Thoughts
Well, I was amongst the first to watch the Star Wars: Episode VII The Force Awakens ''trailer on YouTube, and my reaction to it: "HOLY CRAP THE HYPE IS REAL!" You can see it here if you haven't already: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sGbxmsDFVnE but seriously, if you haven't, then what the heck? Anyways I am going to be talking about it here on this blog. Please leave what you think of it below, I'd love to hear whta you think! '#1: 'It's amazing. For sure it's awesome, the music makes me even more eager to see it this coming December. At first I practically despised Disney once they bought Lucasfilm and announced Episode 7. I thought immediately: ''It's not going to be very good. ''Later, a bit towards the beginning of 2015, we got the first teaser trailer, which was pretty okay, in my opinion. Then just a few months ago we got the second teaser trailer, and everyone got a bit more hyped when at the end we see Han and Chewbacca. And then, just last night, the official trailer is released on YouTube, and it most-likely raised people's hype levels "over the maximum it could be." It definitely did for me! I watched it alongside Gun Good, after it had been released 4 minutes ago. Already, in less than 24 hours, it has more than 10 million views! '#2: 'Characters. There are lots of new characters that look really interesting, and a lot of old characters that we have known about, but actually got to see in the trailer. First I am going to talk about the new characters. First we saw Rey, scavenging it what I'd guess is an Imperial star destroyer crashed on Jakku. Then we see Finn, and we find out that he crashed on Jakku in a First Order TIE Fighter, but my question is: 'How did it happen in the first place?' My thoughts it was the First Order that shot him down, because in the background we see a Star Destroyer. Then we've got Kylo Ren. That scene is really cool, where he says that "I will finish what you started," and then it shows a scene of the destroyed Darth Vader helmet. Then the next part, this is what raised my hype the most probably, we see the ''Millenium Falcon. And following that we see freaking Han Solo! We can tell he's clearly aged a little since the last thirty years when we last saw him in Return of the Jedi. Eventually we catch a glimpse of Leia with Han, and a few others like Chewbacca. But the thing that REALLY interested me was the scene with R2-D2. A figure places a cybernetic hand on the astromech, and my only thoughts of who that could be: Luke Skywalker. I will explain why I think that below. Another interesting figure I'd like to mention is Captain Phasma. I'll be honest with you, I only just recently, like a week ago, realized that Phasma is a female character. I think that's really interesting, and I'd like to see where her character goes, and what her past is like (what caused her to join the First Order as well). At the end we also saw Finn engaging in combat with Kylo Ren, who is clearly unmasked, although we do not see his face. I noticed this just before I made this blog actually, I realized that he didn't have his hood or mask, but I could see the back side of his head, and his hair. Finn is also using the lightsaber of Luke Skywalker, and Anakin before him. '#3: '''Luke Skywalker. We know that he's going to be in the movie, but we don't see him in the trailer anywhere. However, l mentioned before that I believe Luke is in the trailer. At the scene with R2-D2, where the figure with the cybernetic right hand places his hand on the astromech droid, that leaves me thinking: ''Who is that? ''My first thought: Luke Skywalker. We know that Artoo and Luke go back to just prior to the Battle of Yavin, and they bond throughout the Original Trilogy. And at the end of the Empire Strikes Back, Luke's hand was cut off by Vader, and later he got a cybernetic one. That is my proof that it must be Luke. Plus, they wouldn't announce Luke to for sure be in it and then not put him in a trailer like this. If there is anything else you think I should talk about here, leave it in the talk below. Thanks, and ''HYPE IS REAL! Category:Blog posts